The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 1-[(cyano)arylmethyl] cyclohexanol of the general formula 1 from arylacetonitriles of the general formula 3. More particularly the present invention relates to the preparation of 1-[cyano (4-methoxyphenyl) methyl] cyclohexanol of the formula 1b wherein R1=OMe, R2=H which is a key intermediate for the preparation of Venlafaxine of the general formula 2b wherein R1=OMe and R2=H and salts thereof which are well known antidepressants of the central nervous system. 
a) R1=H, R2=H
b) R1=OMe R2=H
c) R1=OMe R2=OMe
d) R1=OMe R2=cyclopentyloxy
In the prior art [Husbands et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,186 (1985) and EP 0112669B] various 2-aryl-(1-hydroxycyclohexyl)-acetonitriles having formula (1) were prepared with  less than 50% yield by the condensation of arylacetonitriles having formula (3) with cyclohexanone using n-butyl lithium as the base at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. [Sauvetre et al. Tetrahedron 34 2135 (1978)].
UK Patent No GB 2 227 743 A (1990) of Peter Gerald Shepherd discloses the condensation of compounds having formula 3 with cyclohexanone using lithium diisopropylamide in hydrocarbon solvents like hexane, toluene or cyclohexane at ambient temperature thereby improving the yield to 79%.
The use of butyllithium causes great inconvenience in large-scale preparation since butyllithium is very hazardous. The need for setting up plants for operating at very low temperatures combined with the high cost of butyllithium make this method unacceptable for industrial preparations.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a simple and convenient method of preparation of compounds having formula 1(a-d).
It is another object of the invention to provide a process that avoids the use of expensive and hazardous reagents like n-butyl lithium, lithiumdiisopropylamide.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a process that avoids the use of dry solvents like THF and diethyl ether that are expensive and hazardous.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a process that does not require elaborate work up or purification processes like chromatography for the isolation of products.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process by which near quantitative yields of the product are obtained.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process which is simple, easy to handle, inexpensive and non-hazardous so that large-scale production is possible.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 1-(cyano)arylmethyl] cyclohexanol of the general formula 1(1a-d), said process comprising reacting cyclohexanone with the carbanions of an aryl acetonitrile of the general formula 3 (3a-d), 
a) R1=H, R2=H
b) R1=OMe R2=H
c) R1=OMe R2=OMe
d) R1=OMe R2=cyclopentyloxy
using a base, at temperature in the range of 0-15xc2x0 for a time period in the range of 15 minutes to 120 minutes, isolating the compound of formula 1 and purifying the compound of formula 1(1a-d) by crystallisation.
In one embodiment of the invention the base used is selected form the group consisting of powdered sodium hydroxide, powdered potassium hydroxide, 10% aqueous sodium hydroxide solution, 10% aqueous potassium hydroxide solution and 50% sodium hydroxide solution.
In another embodiment of the invention the quantity of base used is in the range of 0.25 mole to 1 mole.
In a further embodiment of the invention the quantity of base used is 0.5 mole.
In another embodiment of the invention, the reaction is carried out in the presence of or absence of a phase transfer catalyst.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the phase transfer catalyst used is selected from the group consisting of tetrabutylammonium hydrogensulphate, tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, and tetrabutylammonium iodide or benzyltriethyl ammonium chloride.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the aryl acetonitrile of formula 3 used is selected from the group consisting of phenylacetonitrile, 4-methoxyphenylacetonitrile, 3,4-dimethoxy phenylacetonitrile or 3-cyclopentyloxy, 4-methoxy phenylacetonitrile.
The process of the present invention is described by the following examples, which are illustrative only and should not be construed as limit to the scope of the reaction in any manner.